Silence
by BigChillFreak
Summary: A fight between Edward and Alphonse leads to something sinister as Ed is kidnapped and returned but this time their can be no luaghs or reassurance how can you when you may be mute forever and what do the men who took Edward have against Mustang And will Ed ever be able to tell Alphonse the truth about his hatred of their father Parental Roy! Rated T & M for Violaton refrences
1. The Fight

**The Fight**

 **To make up for some writers block**

 **Flame Alchemist 13**

 **I dedicate this little idea to you**

 **Also first time torturing someone**

"Boss it ain't working the kid isn't talking"

Edward moved his head towards the voice, he couldn't see as a blindfold was placed over his eyes. His automail arm was gone the men having taken it away from him to keep him from transmuting, his remaining arm was bound above him in shackles.

From what he could feel he knew he was bound in the same way Cornello had shackled him to the wall in Loire.

This also gave his captors easier access to stab, break and _needles_ , every time he refused to answer them.

"Well then, looks like we'll have to amp our persuasion" spoke another man.

"Or maybe if he continues the silent treatment" another man seemed to offer an idea.

Ed tried not to shudder, how had things gone so wrong?

But it wasn't like Ed had anyone to blame, not that he expected to get kidnapped!

Hell! He couldn't even blame the colonel bastard even if it was because of him that he was being questioned.

Yeah right questioning, his port was currently aching from how many things they had used trying to take his arm off.

Not to mention the bruises around his throat from when they grabbed him or when he refused to answer and purposely tried to make him talk.

He would just end up passing out.

Sometimes he swore they were either trying to break his neck or swell up his esophageal area enough for him to suffocate.

He heard footsteps as the blindfold was taken off, Ed scowled up at the man.

It was a face he had become familiar with for their last week and he wasn't telling this man anything.

Not that he knew half the things they were asking, like about how fire alchemy worked or some strange alchemy that allowed control of water.

"We ever going to contact them?" Ed didn't know who he meant, more of their goons or the military.

Maybe, after all he had been kidnapped a few times before when he first joined the military, they always tried to make deals through Mustang.

One of the few times Ed got to see the reason people feared the colonel's fire alchemy.

The man Edward had just simply called boss in his mind since that's what the other men did seemed to think the question over.

The man was bald with a scar over his right eye, his tan skin and mustache seemed familiar to him but he didn't know why, he wasn't largely built but wasn't thin either; he knew from experience that a fight with him was painful.

"Ramiro has everything fixed up for tomorrow but seeing as out little alchemist won't speak" Ed's eyes flashed at that.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO LITTLE HE COULD BE USED AS A TOOTHPICK!" this earned him a kick to the ribs as the man named Boss laughed.

As did the other men in the room feeling himself being lifted up by his braid.

He was coughing up blood again from his more than injured throat, what the screaming had done to the injured esophagus.

He gave himself more pain when hands reached for him causing him to flinch; he cursed his hair through the fear at the moment.

Despite the pain all he could think was that he was on his own, because Al wouldn't be searching for him.

Al wouldn't tell Mustang about this, though he'd find out anyway if what Boss said was true.

Because Al didn't care anymore

Because Edward was an idiot

Because Edward never could and never would forgive their father.

 **(1 week earlier)**

"Are you crazy? Look for Hohenheim, if you think for one second that-"Edward was cut off from his angry rant as his brother yelled back.

"But he knows more about the stone than anyone brother!" yelled Alphonse as he didn't give Ed a chance to respond" why can't you ever ask for help when we need it! Why do you hate him so much Edward!?" Alphonse was angry, really angry and Ed knew it.

But he had ignored the signs" because he's a bastard! Because it's his fault that mom died!" Ed yelled" Because we don't need him!"

 _Because he left us alone!_

Ed pushed that thought away he wasn't six anymore and wanting his father back, he was fifthteen and he hated the bastard for everything his absence had wroth.

It had been a long time since Ed had seen Al so angry" I need him Edward! He could help us, why won't you just put your pride back for once and ask for help!" yelled Alphonse.

"Al-"Alphonse cut Ed off as the fight began to escalate beyond control.

"Edward why can't you just listen to me! If you asked dad then maybe, maybe-"Al stuttered angrily as Ed snapped back.

"Then maybe what Al! What!" he wasn't prepared for the answer.

"Then maybe I'd have my body back by now!" everything seemed to freeze at that moment.

Ed stumbled back as if stabbed as Al seemed to glare at him; never had the armor looked so fierce to him.

So that was it huh? Al really did blame him for everything.

Al would much rather have that bastard around than his own brother, well then.

Ed went towards the door as armor creaked behind him.

"Edward?"

Ed turned looking at his younger brother; he guessed he didn't do as good a job as he thought.

"Goodbye Alphonse" that was the last he saw of his brother as he left.

Their fight had found him outside in the dark walking around central.

All he could think right now was how no matter how hard he tried, nothing good ever came from his efforts.

Every damn time it went south.

That included Al.

"He rather have that bastard around than me, he's such an idiot!" Ed kicked at a can in anger; it flew and broke some stone in a buildings wall having used his automail.

He kept up his wandering having past HQ and now was heading downtown, and all he could think was the anger he felt towards Al.

Though it wasn't anger at Alphonse, it was anger at himself.

In a way he knew Alphonse could never forget about their father, god knows Edward had believed he'd come back until their mother started to space off.

She was happy on the outside but he and Al had always seen the truth, the longing for their father; that was when Ed had begun to hate his father.

Al didn't have many memories of Hohenheim so he didn't take his absence as badly as he had, because Ed did remember their father.

He remembered him better than Al ever could, and maybe because he knew how it felt to be loved by someone who then looked at you like you didn't matter.

It had been the first time Ed had felt hurt of the emotional kind.

After a few years the hurt turned to hate, but as he stared up at the few stars he hated the tiny part of him that long for a father.

He also hated that he had begun to fill that space with someone else over the last four years, not that he'd ever admit it.

"He just couldn't pretend anymore" Ed muttered but he didn't know if he was talking about his brother or Hohenheim.

Looking around he noticed he was in a small downtown park, it was probably midnight by now judging by the moon.

Sitting on a park bench were the moon didn't shine as brightly he began to think back, after Hohenheim left he had taken up a few extra responsibilities.

They weren't much and it was actually fun being the man of the house, loved how his mother would ruffle his hair and call him her little man.

He had been the one to show Al how to play games fathers usually did, because their father had shown him.

Back then he took the responsibility as something fun, because Edward honestly believed his father was going to come back.

Then the epidemic came and their mother fell ill.

The seeds of resentment for his father had begun the day their mother collapsed, and when they couldn't even find the bastard it became hatred.

The true weight of the responsibility came crashing down right then; yes they had granny, Auntie Sara and Uncle Urey, but things became harder after that.

It was hard to focus in school, chores usually done by their mother now fell on him and Alphonse because the Rockbells also had their own dilemma after all.

Trying to find a cure for this illness which was slowly killing their mother, even if Ed logically knew others had fallen ill; he was a child and his mother had always been his main thought.

And then she died and they were alone, sure the Rockbells took care of them for a few years until they died in the war.

That left them with only Granny and Winry, Ed never let anyone know his secret reason for wanting their mother back though.

Since the day their mothered died the responsibility of raising his brother fell on him, it was okay at first.

Sometimes they'd argue, after all he had been a seven year old trying to act the part of father and mother to someone a year younger.

But things became harder and Ed started to become scared, what if he did something wrong? What if he wasn't as strong as he thought he was?

That had been the second reason he wanted their mother back and that was the reason he was out here in the dark and cold.

Because he couldn't admit to his little brother that he actually felt jealous, that a man who hadn't been around for over nine years still held a higher importance in Al's mind.

But what right did he have to feel like this, everything was always his fault.

No matter what he did, no matter how good his intentions, he always ended up on his ass.

And someone always paid for his mistakes, usually Alphonse.

Though he wondered in a way if this was karma at play, he never admitted to anyone how he had begun replacing his father with a certain bastard.

Maybe that's why Al felt the way he did, you can't replace what you can't remember.

"Bastard, maybe I'm just cursed" it was a stupid thought though, curses weren't real.

But he wouldn't put it past Truth to add this extra agony in his life, sometimes he wondered if that was the only reason he had been born.

Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, they always surfaced when something broke through his emotional barriers.

He wondered what he was going to do now. He couldn't go back to Al; he made it clear he didn't want Edward around anymore.

So where?

He took a few steps; maybe he'd just wander for the night.

Or maybe he could just tell Al how he felt; all he had to do was tell him how it made him felt.

But that felt like he was telling Al he was right, ugg, sometimes he wondered why it was so easy to yell but could never tell Alphonse how he felt.

He never got more than a few steps before someone grabbed his throat from behind lifting him up a few inches off the ground, acting on instinct he went to clap his hands when something pricked his flesh arm causing a stronger struggle.

He _Hated_ needles, too caught up in trying to free his throat he didn't realize whatever had been injected into him had begun to work.

He didn't even notice his arms slowly falling to his side as darkness played in the corners of his eyes.

 **(Present)**

"Mouthy little brat ain't he" laughed another man, Ed knew this man as Marcus.

If he wasn't chained up and being held up by his braid by this man, he would have shown him the consequences of being called small.

That and he weren't sure he could speak anymore, you'd think for wanting answers they would stop hurting his throat.

You think through a week's torture he'd be worse off but honestly, he felt like this wasn't the worse part.

During past experiences one which included seeing an innocent person being killed right in front of him and almost being drowned.

He felt like this was only the beginning, they were planning something else.

They were too large a group, to organize and yet all they did was stab him, sometimes drug him or break bones.

Sometimes a few tried, he pushed that one out of his thoughts.

Yet they hadn't tried to kill him, even if they were killing his throat to the point were shouting hurt and talking wasn't an easy feat.

He coughed up blood on more than one occasion.

"Well if he refuses to tell us anything it's safe to say we can leave him with the military tomorrow" at that many of the men became confused.

Even Ed through the pain of still being held off the ground of only his braid, he was going to have one hell of a head ache.

"Remember boys this is only part one" the man chuckled as many of the men complained of not being able to have their turn in the hurting department.

A few others mentioned some things that Edward tried to ignore, was it possible to feel violated through words.

Yes, yes it was.

But then as he was roughly dropped jarring his newly cracked ribs and knife wounds he realized Boss had said part one, what did that mean.

That all the questioning had been nothing but a ruse! Or were they letting him go planning something bigger for him.

No that couldn't be it

"Of course we can't have the brat telling everyone who we are can we" at this many of the men perk up, but when Boss shouted that they weren't going to kill the kid they groaned.

Ed tried not to grow which wasn't that hard since any sort of vibration in his esophagus hurt like hell.

"Were going to make sure he can't tell anyone" the way Boss said that made Edward's mind hone in on the sentence.

There was something about the way he said it that raised all the warning flags in his mind.

The man snapped his fingers as he recognized this as the signal, he mental prepared himself for the worse.

Though once this was over he was going to realize his kidnapping and merciful release would only be the start of his problems.

And this time he wouldn't be able to say anything about it.

 **This is to make up for my writers block, stupid new story ideas!**


	2. Silence

**Silence**

Colonel Mustang prided himself this night as said man slept; he actually finished his paperwork leaving him free of Hawkeye's gun.

Though any ideas of being well rested for the next day flew out of his mind when the phone rang, it took three more rings before Roy woke up.

He grumbled about how only Hughes could be the one calling him t this hour or Fullmetal, the kid often loved to play that sort of prank on him.

Though he would never admit it, he did enjoy the way the kid's voice seemed to radiate nothing but pure annoyance and laughter at tricking him and being found out.

That didn't mean he liked the kid though as he picked up the phone on the table" Hughes or Fullmetal! If it's either of you-"he was cut off by a desperate and tear filled hollow voice.

"Colonel!" Alphonse nearly shouted as the man pulled the phone away.

"Alphonse? Do you know what time it is?" he tried to calm the child wondering what had him so spooked.

"It's brother! It's been hours and he's not back!" Al kept yelling in pieces as his fear took over" what if he's hurt, it'll be my fault!" Roy tried to take in the broken speech as it sounded like Ed was missing.

But why would Fullmetal even be walking outside at one in the morning?

"Alphonse!" he heard metal straighten through the phone as he tried to calm the boy down, he wasn't good at dealing with the younger Elric who was more sensitive than his brother" I'm coming over and I want you to explain everything" Alphonse gave a few 'yes sirs' and to hurry.

Putting the phone down he wondered what sort of trouble Edward had gotten himself into now, but he guessed he'd find out soon enough.

Dressing in his military uniform since he had a nagging feeling in the back of his brain that he wouldn't be going home once he left, he went outside the fall air making the night cool.

Starting his car he could only wonder what had happened but realized it was probably a fight and most likely Fullmetal's doing.

He shook his head; those boys were going to be the death of him one of these days.

That didn't mean he cared.

 _Then why are you driving at one in the morning to their dorm room?_

He ignored his subconscious and just focused on what he'd have to say to get answers out of Alphonse.

When Edward first joined the military he tended to get kidnapped often leading him to be forced to deal with an emotionally wreaked Alphonse.

It had been three years though; Edward had gone through a lot and was less prone to those kinds of tricks now.

But that didn't mean it couldn't happen again, he was small despite his age.

He didn't find humor in that though; he often tried not to think about it when Ed got sent on certain missions.

These thoughts and many others swirled around in his head as an hour later found him at the only home the Elrics had in central.

He hadn't even knocked once on the wooden door before it swung open" Colonel!" he tried not to wince at the desperate tone in the boys voice.

This wasn't like other times; he knew it the minute he walked into the Elrics room.

"Alright Alphonse what happened" and as Al looked at him large form looking like a scared child he spoke meekly.

"Brother left around three hours ago and when he didn't come back I got worried" Roy's eyes narrowed at that.

He wasn't telling him the whole story, after all this was exactly how Ed acted when he tried to avoid answering how he got injured or destroyed a building in a town.

"Alphonse" he spoke in that specialized tone one got from working with Edward for so long.

The boy's helmet snapped down to look at him, wringing his large hands like a child who'd been caught taking sweets before dinner as he spoke hesitantly.

"Yes sir" it was cautious as if knowing what was going to be asked of him.

"What happened between your two" he assumptions of a fight seemed more accurate as the minutes passed.

Alphonse said nothing as he sat down on the couch" me and brother got into an argument a really bad one, I said something really bad to him" he was looking down at his hands which were tugging at his loincloth.

Even though Al couldn't feel it brought some comfort, better than punching walls and yelling like Edward usually did.

Mustang rubbed his temples, from the look and sound of Alphonse he believed it.

He had never in the four years of knowing the boys seen the kid so depressed, worried and it was easy to hear the guilt and self-loathing in his usually kind voice.

It was something else he'd picked up from the way Edward spoke.

"Who started the fight Alphonse?" he wasn't the best at comfort as the boy looked up.

"It was the both of us, I mentioned wanting to find dad" Alphonse almost muttered the last of his sentence but Roy heard it.

It amazed him how human the armor could be, shoulders slumped, head bowed and able to mumble without lips.

His mind registered the word dad as he looked at the younger boy" I take it Fullmetal went into his usually rants" he didn't sound amused though.

Something had gone wrong this time, whatever fight they had it wasn't one of their usually ones.

"Yeah brother got mad, and I just lost it too" he admitted as Roy blinked he had never seen Alphonse get mad before" I told him he should ask him for help since he knows more about the stone than us, but he started being stubborn and then I said, I said" it was as if he physically couldn't bring himself to repeat his words.

Roy wondered what Alphonse could have possibly said to get Fullmetal to leave this long.

When he spoke even Roy had to make sure he heard right" you told him what?" he asked him as if he couldn't believe the boy ever would speak that way.

Especially to his own brother.

"I told him if we had dads help I would have my body back by now" a dry sob echoed through the quiet dorm.

Even though he wasn't crying outwardly the way the armor shook and those hollow sobs wretched out of a nonexistent throat, it twisted the man's gut in a disturbing way.

He honestly didn't know what to say to the boy, he couldn't rebuke him for his words.

It must be exhausting living as a disembodied soul in a suit of armor, but the boy never seemed to mention it knowing how his older brother blamed himself.

Suddenly that sent a chill down his spine, Edward wouldn't try that would he?

"How could I say that to him? when he left, he said Goodbye like he wasn't coming back" Alphonse's voice snapped him from his inner thoughts as the boy ranted in fear" for a moment he looked at me like he was scared, I'm such an idiot!" Roy had to move out of the way as a large metal arm slammed down near a small table causing a large crack.

He had only seen the boy act like this once before and it was frightening how similar he and his older brother were in their fear, and guilt.

Making sure to approach the boy slowly he tried his best to calm him down" Fullmetal does a lot of stupid things but I'm sure he's out her probably asleep" he didn't realize he was also trying to reassure himself" Fullmetal can sleep anywhere when he's tired I'm sure he'll show up tomorrow" he didn't believe his own words though.

"And if he doesn't" Al's voice was scarcely a whisper.

"Then we'll send a search team for him, you know Hughes will be the first to help" he hoped mentioning the man who had taken to the Elrics like well an uncle.

He didn't know why it bugged him to say father though.

"What if brother?" he didn't need to finish the question Roy knew what he was asking.

And as he answered he wasn't even sure himself" I don't think he'd do that" at least he hoped as the helmet nodded.

The boy looked back down looking the entire world like a small scared child.

He sighed taking a seat beside the boy's armored form, he had been right.

He wasn't going to be able to return home tonight.

Alphonse's armor creaked as he stared at the door; since the boy couldn't sleep it was going to be a very long night for him.

Roy just hoped Fullmetal really hadn't done something stupid.

He didn't realize it would be a week before they found Edward or how much was going to change.

 **(One week later)**

"Sir?" Mustang looked up.

Hawkeye was standing in front of his desk, her usually stoic and neutral expression hadn't been seen for over a week.

Ever since Edward disappeared a week ago, after the second day kidnapping was the only thing that made sense for the boy not showing up.

Since no one had reported seeing a golden haired boy, dead or alive; it was the only explanation they could think of.

"What is it" he didn't bother to hide the exestuation in his voice.

The entire thing was wearing on him, mostly from seeing Alphonse.

The boy had completely shut down on the second day of the search, so much that he was now staying with Roy.

He barley spoke unless spoken to and sometimes when he stood in a room, they forgot he was even there.

Alphonse really did seem like a suit of armor most days, standing there until work was over or someone spoke to him.

If they didn't find Edward soon they didn't know how long Alphonse would be able to live with himself anymore.

Havoc and Breda had suggesting sending the boy home but Alphonse's, in one of his rare moments had said that he hadn't wanted to be a burden to the Rockbells.

They always pegged Ed for being the one with a guilt complex, now they saw both brothers were the same in that aspect.

"Fuery and Falman have returned" it was clear she was tired as well.

"And?" he asked already knowing the answer when the woman shook her head.

It had only been a week and already everyone was on the edge, when both boys joined the military no one expected to ever get attached to them.

Well at least that's what Mustang thought, Hughes though he saw that a mile away.

The man was a father after all; he had taken to the Elric's easily.

The first year everyone had seemed to be adjusting to the fact that children were not a part of the military and Mustang's group.

But as they all got to know the boys somewhere along the way they began to care about them.

Sighing he was about to speak when the phone began to ring, picking it up he answered trying to keep the tiredness out of his voice" Colonel Mustang" what answered him next caused Hawkeye to look at him.

" _The Flame Alchemist himself huh, so you're the kids commanding officer"_ a snicker followed after as Roy tried to control his anger.

He had no doubt who this was" Tell me where my subordinate s now and you'll only walk off with a sunburn" Hawkeye now had a serious expression on her face as she turned towards the outer office.

" _Little over the top for a kid colonel"_ the man sounded smug as Roy tried to control himself, he couldn't fry this guy through a phone.

"Where is he?" they didn't seem to be calling to negotiate.

" _Central hospital be thankful we left the kid their it's only cause the boss ordered us to"_ the man sounded as if he wanted to have kept on doing whatever had being going on during the week.

"And who's this boss of yours, he couldn't speak to me himself" he looked up seeing several heads and a helmet peeking through the door obviously listening in.

There was a laugh that had him grinding his teeth as the man answered _"why don't you ask the kid, that is if he can even tell you"_ Roy's eyes narrowed at the double meaning as before he could get another word in the line went dead.

And before they could know where the call came from to, damn it! He slammed the phone back onto its receiver.

"Was it about brother?" the soft voice of Alphonse filled the now quiet room.

Havoc, Fuery, Falman and Hawkeye were the only ones in the office" Fuery, Falman inform Hughes to call off the search" with a shout of 'sir' the two went on their order as he turned towards Havoc, Riza and Alphonse.

"The rest of us are heading to the hospital" there were no words as Havoc was the one to drive.

Mustang was unfortunately stuck in the back with Al's large armored body, but he didn't complain this was the most life he had seen in the boy since his fight with Edward.

But the entire ride Mustang couldn't help play the words the man had spoken over in his mind, what had he meant if Fullmetal would tell them.

The kid had been kidnapped before and he always recovered in the end, even when they found those suicide kidnappers.

Ed never took death well and having someone kill other captives and then themselves right in front you, Alphonse hadn't spoken to any of them for a near full two weeks.

He had blamed Roy since he was the one too send Fullmetal on that missing persons case, to be honest he felt guilty himself for several days after.

What seemed like too long a ride they arrived at the hospital, Alphonse was ahead of all of them if he had a face it was probably twisted in worry.

The receptionists seemed surprised by the armor bound boy and her blue eyes widened at the sight of the military.

"Has a boy with blond hair in a braid been checked in recently?" asked Roy as the woman checked through her paperwork.

"Maybe he was wearing a red coat" offered Alphonse as the woman looked up with a clipboard.

"About two hours ago a man walked in and left the boy in the waiting room, no one saw who he was though" she explained as Hawkeye, Mustang and Havoc mentally cursed.

There went their only lead" the doctor finished just a few minutes ago, are you family of the boy?" she asked.

"I'm his brother" the woman nodded at Alphonse as she stopped a nurse speaking to her as the light haired woman left.

"Please take a seat the doctor will be here shortly" the receptionists said as she sat down going back to work.

There seemed to be too much waiting for everyone as Alphonse couldn't say still, he began to pace and wring his hands like a worried mother.

Havoc seemed to be contemplating going out for a smoke while Riza kept taping the chairs arm rest.

Twenty minutes later a doctor with long grey hair in a low ponytail, glasses over his grey eyes and a thin beard appeared.

He held a clipboard as his tag said Dr. Vance" are you here to see the boy? Perhaps you can fill us in on his identity" the older man smiled kindly at them.

It was of a great relief yet concern" you mean brother isn't awake yet?" the man looked at Alphonse as he reached out a slowly wrinkling hand and patted the boy's hand.

"Your brothers awake young man but" this made the adults stand up as the doctor began to explain.

"the boy's suffering from dehydration and malnutrition" he began looking at the clipboard" he has several abrasions which were unable to heal on their own for very long, there's also several knife wounds some were reopened" the doctor kept a calm face as did Mustang and the others.

Well except Alphonse's whose worry only showed as gasp and his shifting armor.

It was obvious the older man didn't like describing these kinds of details about a child even if Ed was fifth teen" some ligaments were pulled along with several blows to his head, his ribs were beginning to crack and his arm needs to been in a cast for the next six weeks" the man flipped to another page.

They wondered what else the boy had gone through as this didn't sound like the wounds of prolonged torture, they were about to find out.

"The worse physical wound he has is to his esophageal area, he'll be going into surgery for it later today" Dr. Vance was interrupted by Riza this time.

"His throat? How bad is the damage?" she asked, despite her neutral face worry was in her voice.

"We can't be sure but prolong strangulation and something that we haven't been able to identify was forced down his throat; we'll do what we can't but I can't promise the boy will be able to speak again" a yell came out of Al as Mustang and the others tried to process this realization.

Edward might be mute? That just didn't seem possible for Roy.

Fullmetal was loud and always ranting about one thing or another, the possibility that he wouldn't be able to speak again.

"Psychological wise he should be okay but I would advise you to be careful of touching him" this snapped them out of their fist shock now adding a second.

"Pardon?" Roy wondered what he meant by that.

The doctor sighed once again as he fixed his glasses" when he awoke he reacted badly to a nurse who was doing the check up, it was probably a blessing the boy didn't have his automail arm" they winced at the thought" I would also call the boys mechanic the port seems to have suffered damage as well, from his reaction I can only assume their might have been attempts-" Roy interrupted him for Alphonse's sake as well as his own.

"When can we see him?" he asked, once again trying to control his temper.

Good thing he left his ignition gloves in his pocket, he didn't want to scorch a hospital.

"He might react kindly to you, he woke up an hour ago come with me" they noticed how he said react and could only guess what damage Edward had caused.

Though as they followed the doctor Havoc spoke up" the chief might not be able to talk again? It'll kill the kid" Mustang only found himself agreeing with the man.

He looked left seeing Riza speaking to Alphonse obviously trying to calm the boy.

They stopped at a door as the doctor said he'd return in a few hours as he went on his way to his next patient.

They were all nervous as Havoc was the one to open the door, as one by one they shuffled in.

"Brother?" Al was the first to speak as they heard blankets rustling on a bed.

There he was laying in bed hair unbound, looking like he'd been through hell and back with how pale and thin he was, he looked the same besides several bandages and the cast.

That's when they noticed the bandages around the boy's throat and the way he was looking at them almost wearingly.

He seemed to glare at Mustang as the man was glad about this but then saw the boys eyes shift to his brother.

His didn't know how he seemed to go even paler, he opened his mouth before a wheezing sound came out and the boy's eyes widened.

They guessed either the doctor hadn't told him or he hadn't accepted what they had been told.

Hell Roy still couldn't believe it.

"Brother, this, this is all my fault" Al had slowly begun to walk up to his brother obviously the words of the doctor still fresh in his mind" this happened because of me" A tap to Roy's shoulder made him see Riza, she had a hold on Havocs arm.

It was obvious what she wanted, they had to give the boys some room then they'd have their time.

Now that they knew Edward was going to be okay, well as okay as he could be when he found out there was the chance he might never speak again.

As they left they never saw the way Ed's eyes seemed to follow them as the boy seemed to be hiding something under his pillow.

Things were going to change and it was going to get worse before it got better.

 **I hope you like it Flame this is my first time writing this kind of stuff**

 **Pray that your Older Fanfiction Sister did good**


	3. Changes

**Changes**

He felt different; the first thing he noticed was his arm.

It wasn't shackled above him actually it was hurting but not nerve wracking pain from when they first broke it, even his port wasn't hurting as bad as before.

That just made him more aware, what were they planning now.

The next thing he felt was some sort of uncomfortable mattress under him and a thin blanket? He also wasn't in his regular clothes; trying to open his eyes a white ceiling met his eyes.

That was a change from that grey room in whatever place he had been.

More aware the familiarity of the situation came into place as he couldn't even groan…hospitals.

He hated them, which was ironic considering how much he ended up in them.

Now that he knew where he was, he wasn't exactly sure how he got here the last thing he remembered was the snap of the Boss's fingers.

The obvious pain in his throat at least enlightened that part, again? Didn't they get tired of that tactic, but something felt off this time, it hurt worse than before but as he began to go into a coughing fit no sound came out.

Only a wheezing choked off sound and what he knew was blood, that's when he became aware of someone else in the room when one hand tried to settle him down and the other cleaned the blood talking to a second person who left the room.

His eyes widened at the contact as despite his broken arm his elbow hit someone hard, relaxing at the lack of contact he looked towards his left.

A young nurse with short blond hair and light blue scrubs was currently nursing an injured stomach; her light brown eyes looked at him in only annoyance.

"Okay maybe I deserve that one young man" the nurse tried to lighten the situation.

He tried to ask what he was doing here when once again he coughed that horrible wheezing sound again, the nurse didn't touch him this time though probably afraid of another hit.

"I wouldn't try to speak the doctor just finished his examination, what kind of trouble did you get into" she knew he wouldn't be able to answer as he gave her a look; she seemed to be trying to decipher it.

"Don't worry we'll try to find any family and call them" but that wasn't what Ed wanted to hear, he wanted to know how he ended up here.

Why did it feel like his throat had been ripped to shreds?

But his current dilemma of having one arm which was currently unusable for he didn't know how long, and not being able to talk at the moment made for more questions.

The nurse seemed be doing a checkup but when she reached for his hand, which held an IV since his arm was in a cast he flinched away.

He didn't want anyone touching him, even if it was a nurse.

Sighing she picked up a clipboard writing some things down as she mentioned telling a Dr. Vance and something about surgery.

As she left she cast him what he guessed was suppose to be a reassuring smile.

He didn't know what for though, was it his arm? He didn't think so and any damage to his port would have to be fixed by Winry.

He tried not to shudder though this time it wasn't at the thought of a wrench to his head; it was the thought of what would have to be done to his port.

Settling instead to look out the window it looked around noon, he knew he'd been stuck with Boss and his goons for a week but wasn't sure what day it was today.

Mustang would probably be here soon but that wasn't what was bugging him, would Alphonse come too?

Al always worried when he ended up in the hospital or those few times he got kidnapped, he wondered though if this time he even bothered to worried.

The last time they saw each other they had one of their worse fights, and Al made it clear that he didn't want him around.

Again he wondered if maybe he should tell him about their father, he shook his head and regretted the action.

He started to become aware of the pain that seemed to reach everywhere, even his automail leg seemed to hurt.

The familiar pressure around his chest made him remember his cracked ribs, his head wasn't fairing any better.

It was the second thing they seemed to enjoy damaging and was surprised he didn't have a concussion, or maybe he did he didn't know.

He shifted his head to rest more comfortably when he became aware of something, trying to move without using your arms was even more difficult than moving without a leg.

Moving the pillow as best he could a small note was there, skimming a few lines it was obvious who wrote it but how did it get here?

Trying to move the pillow back best he could he tried to sit up, apparently that was possible as anytime he tried to lift himself up it just brought on a wave of pain.

Settling for looking at the ceiling he thought over what he'd been told before he ended up here, Boss did say they were letting him go.

He tried not to remember the last twenty four hours which wasn't hard, all he knew was that now he was here and there was a note that he couldn't let anyone find.

Trying to sigh it just threw him into another coughing fit, looking over to the right a clock was on the wall; it was around three in the afternoon so who knows how long he'd been out.

That's when he heard something that sounded like footsteps outside, but the set that stood out to him were the hollow clank of metal against tiles.

He didn't turn as for a moment the sound stopped and he thought he just imagined it, that's when the door opened.

Several sets of shoes and what he knew was his brother's armor made their way in, no one said anything for a moment before he heard his brother's voice.

"Brother?"

Was that worry he caught?

Turning to the left as best he could he noticed Mustang, Hawkeye and Havoc, he glared slightly at the colonel from habit but also made sure they kept their distance.

Then he looked at Al and knew he must have paled, his brother looked miserable the way his armor seemed to be slumped forward.

Forgetting that he couldn't currently speak he wanted to tell Al he was fine, even if it was a lie but all that he let out was a wheezed breath.

He was starting to get scared, why couldn't he talk?!

He was brought back to the present by his little brothers voice "Brother, this, this is all my fault" Al?

He watched as his brother slowly moved toward him as if afraid, and even though Ed wanted to tell him that he was being silly it would be a lie.

He didn't want anyone close at the moment, but then registered what Al had said.

This wasn't Al's fault; it was his like everything that went wrong in their lives.

Hearing the door open he watched as Hawkeye pretty much dragged Havoc and Mustang out of the room, if he could he would have laughed at that but he honestly couldn't.

Sighing through his nose, least he could still do that he looked up at Al who was still in that hunch over position why did Al look so damn guilty, it wasn't his fault that he yelled at him.

It wasn't Al's fault he was stuck in the armor and it wasn't Al's fault that he wanted that bastard around.

Opening his mouth still refusing to believe he couldn't speak Alphonse stopped him" brother don't try to talk, you'll just make it worse" make what worse?

What was going on? He suddenly had a bad feeling, the same one he got when Boss mentioned part one of his plan.

Which he still had to tell Mustang about, he was probably going to get a lecture from the man as well.

"Brother I'm sorry" one again his little brothers voice brought him to the present.

Sorry? For what? For telling the truth?

His thoughts must have shown on his expression as Al got that look in his armor, the way his shoulders straighten and form almost seemed lean over.

"Stop thinking like that, it is my fault for saying all that" his helmet turned in that way Ed had learned meant his little brother was feeling guilty" you're doing your best and I just acted like a spoiled child" he muttered as Ed wished he could speak.

He settled for glaring at Al, how could he say that!

Several minutes passed before Al looked back down at him, he gave Al a worried look as his brother seemed to be trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"I know what you're thinking brother, and it is my fault so don't argue" Edward found it almost funny how they were having a conversation without him actually speaking.

But Alphonse could only guess so much from his expressions, he hoped whatever wasn't letting him speak would clear out soon as he looked at the door again.

They were giving him and Al space but it didn't work well trying to converse when only one of them could talk.

Trying once again to sit up he saw hesitantly make a move to help, he flinched and almost banged his arm on Al's armor.

The guilt that came over him at seeing the armor's shoulder's slump was unbearable, what was wrong with him! Why couldn't he even let his own brother touch him, Al was just trying to help.

"Do you want me to let Colonel Mustang and everyone else in?" asked Alphonse meekly, Ed hated that he was the cause of that as he nodded slowly.

He watched his bothers steel back the way the white thread moved almost like a glint off metal and far too bright, he closed his eyes no he wasn't thinking about that.

"Edward"

He looked up having spaced out for a moment; it had been Hawkeye as the normally stoic woman was looking at him in concern.

They all had on some sort of concern look even the bastard, they were hiding something.

Since he couldn't answer Hawkeye all that followed was an empty and awkward silence, it was broken by Havoc.

"So how you feeling chief" the man rubbed the back of his head trying to smile.

Ed looked at him as he slightly lifted his busted arm off his stomach.

Havoc actually smiled this time" guess I shouldn't have asked" this made Ed smirk slightly as Mustang spoke up.

"Do you know where you were held?" he didn't miss the reprimanding look Hawkeye gave Mustang.

Not being able to answer he just shook his head slowly not wanting to aggravate it.

"Remember anything specific at all?" he asked as Ed shook his head once again, ugg, why couldn't he answer.

Boss's words rang in his head again the way he said he'd make sure he wouldn't be able to tell anyone, he closed his eyes again trying not to think.

He vaguely remembered something forced down his throat before he was forced to pass out again.

He suddenly stiffened as he once again tried to sit up.

"Edward lay back down you're only going to hurt yourself" it had been Mustang as he glared at the man as his brother spoke up.

"Brother please, you're going to hurt yourself" he just turned his glare onto his brother.

What about them? What weren't they telling him?

He tried to make his question and it was obvious they couldn't understand, he tried to yell as this just threw him into a coughing fit as he felt blood rushing back up again.

This time he didn't stop as this time he did sit up only to double over in pain.

He thought he heard someone swear in the background and his brother as he felt his hovering hands, he didn't want to touch him and all he could do was cough his lungs out.

Damn it why did it hurt? And what weren't they telling him.

He didn't even notice when he passed out again.

-000-

He knew he should act more sympathetic but honestly asking these questions was Roy's way of keeping calm.

It was awkward for all of them as it seemed Ed didn't know there was the possibility of him never speaking again.

Hawkeye already was pissed at him from the look she had given him and Havoc was just like him didn't know what to say.

And Alphonse didn't know what to do, he couldn't even touch his own brother it must have been killing the boy.

That's when he noticed how Edward stiffed as if remembering something horrible, he tried to sit up again as he nearly yelled at what he was doing.

Alphonse followed not two seconds later as the boys golden eyes glared at them both; it was hard knowing what he was thinking.

He kept asking without words and at the moment they all knew there was only one thing Edward would want an answer for, why he couldn't speak.

And none of them wanted to tell the boy, but they'd have to eventually.

Coughing filled the awkward air once again only it wasn't normal more like someone trying to squeeze air out of a too thin pipe, as Mustang swore.

Alphonse went towards Edward who had somehow sat up and was doubled over coughing up blood.

"Shit! Hawkeye, Havoc!" he didn't say anything else as they went searching for Dr. Vance or a nurse or another doctor.

He cursed again as he walked towards the boys" Brother! Brother you have to calm down" Alphonse did nothing as his hands were held uselessly in the air.

"Edward try to control your breathing, your making it worse" yeah it was something stupid to say but the kid could be suffocating from how bad his throat looked from the outside.

He didn't know who did this but when he got his hands on them, his fingers snapped uselessly as he became aware of the sound of bone hitting metal.

Al cried out as Ed's head had hit against his chest plate, the boy was looking around as if expecting to be jumped.

That hadn't been normal; all he had done was snap his fingers.

Before he could think into it more someone was pulling him away as Alphonse's kept trying to object, eventually he noticed it had been two nurses as Hawkeye and Havoc were in the hallway.

"Your brother will be alright but the doctor needs the room cleared" one of the nurses was speaking with Alphonse as the boy was a nervous wreck now.

Everything must have finally caught up with the boy as another nurse came out of the room.

"We have to take him into surgery now, you could wait but I'm afraid he won't be awake for several hours" the woman explained as Dr. Vance soon followed talking in medical protocol to the nurses as he looked at them.

"He'll be going into surgery earlier than we planned, could you contact the child's parents we need to know who to release him to" Roy spoke up at this.

"I'm the boy's guardian" not legally of course as the older man nodded handing him a clipboard with several pages of paperwork.

"Did you tell the boy about his condition?" Vance asked looking at Mustang; he seemed to easily read the three soldiers faces as only Al's reaction was hidden" you can't keep the boy in the dark about his condition, it'll hurt him more when he finds out on his own" the man knew this from years of experience that hiding a condition only lead to more pain.

Nobody said anything as the doctor went back in the room, the four having no choice but to go back to the waiting room.

"He is right sir, you've seen what happens when these boys find out on their own" he looked at Hawkeye; Alphonse was quiet as death following behind them all.

"I know" was all he said.

When they arrived back at the waiting room it was like a repeat of earlier that day, Alphonse at least wasn't completely silent as Hawkeye easily kept the boy calm.

It was sometimes hard to believe that the very same woman, who pointed a gun at him on a daily basis, could change to be this kind almost motherly person in the blink of an eye.

Filling out the papers was like second nature after four years, the kid ended up in enough hospitals over the years.

More like nearly every month, but this time was different because this time Ed hadn't even been on a mission or even gotten into fight.

He remembered the boys reaction to his accidental snap, he could only guess whoever had taken him must have used that as some sort of signal.

He sighed taking the papers to the receptionists; he wondered what they were going to do.

If Edward really ended up mute the boy probably would shut down, no he would shut down.

From the way Alphonse had reacted awhile ago it only strengthened that idea.

As he sat back down in the waiting room he couldn't help the annoyance that crossed through his mind, it seemed all they could do was wait and this wasn't even close to being over.

Not even finished.

A few hours later brought little consolation, as Mustang answered the Dr's question.

"They're both staying with me" and as the Dr nodded at his words all he could think, was what he was getting himself into.

-000-

pain was the last things he remembered as he once again woke up to a white ceiling, only this time the room was dark with pale moonlight coming in through the window.

The last thing he remembered was coughing his lungs as something about surgery was said, maybe hearing his brothers protest before he couldn't breathe anymore and passed out.

He groaned and this time something that sounded like it left his throat, not the actual sound more like a wheezed croak.

At least his throat didn't feel like it had been pulled apart anymore, his headache had also lessened having a fuzzy feeling to it.

The room was empty once again as he looked at the door, it was slightly open letting some light from the hallway in.

Turning towards the clock the time was getting close to the end of visiting hours so he would probably have to wait until tomorrow, great he was stuck here for the night.

Why couldn't the bastard have gotten him checked out?

 _Because you went into surgery_

He ignored the voice in his head as he realized since he throat was feeling better that's what they must have operated on, maybe now he'd be able to talk again.

Once again there was shuffling outside the hall as two people began to talk.

"Dr. Vance the boy's paperwork has been completed, Colonel Mustang and the boys brother are still here they wanted to speak to you" he recognized the woman's voice from this morning, he still felt guilty for hitting her.

"Yes I'll be on my way, the boy should be able to be released and recover at home" the man sounded old but at least he could go home tomorrow.

"Dr, will the boy be able to speak again; the damage had been far more severe than we thought" Ed felt his mind freeze the minute the words left the nurses mouth.

What? H-he, he couldn't be…

"There may be a chance" the rest was lost to his ears as he stared at the ceiling in numb shock.

He couldn't be mute that was impossible.

He'd get better; he was able to get through automail surgery he'd get through this to.

 _But you can't control that_

The little whispers in his mind began; it was one thing to force your body to become used to foreign limbs.

It's another trying to heal something inside your body.

He didn't even try to think about what would happen if he couldn't speak; it was one of the most important things besides his hearing and sight.

After all, who would listen to someone who can't speak?

He finally understood the meaning of Boss's words now; his arm was unusable so he wouldn't be able to write.

He didn't have his automail arm and quite honestly thought he wouldn't be able to handle getting it back right now.

If he couldn't speak, he couldn't tell Mustang or his brother what happened and what little Boss had told him.

Checking under the pillow with difficulty the note was still there, he didn't even wonder why no one had found it yet.

Though as he looked back at the ceiling knowing he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, the single thought that went through his mind this time didn't disgust him as it usually would.

He already lost his brothers body and his limbs, was he going to lose his voice to?

A lot of people may think he was getting off easy, after all what's a voice to sight or hearing.

It's a lot when you may lose it, what was he going to tell Al?

Alphonse

Oh no, how was he ever going to fix that fight they had a week ago if he couldn't talk.

What about the military? What was going to happen when Mustang found out?

There were too many what if's, and now being alone in a dark hospital room.

He shuddered at another memory, what was he going to do?

What were they going to do?

-000-

"Ya sure this'll work what if the kid spills" Marcus looked at Boss as the man flipped a coin.

"It'll be a miracle if the kid spills anything more than blood" Boss chuckled as he turned towards the shorter man" now round up Cortez and his men there's a little birdie that needs to be shut down" Marcus nodded as he left leaving Boss to look out the buildings window.

Ahh yes, it was a night like this so many years ago.

"You shouldn't get too attached to subordinates Mustang" he smirked as he flipped the coin" Terminan muertos" the language the man spoke was completely foreign as he walked out of the building.

A car was waiting for him.

The old bloodstained coin was left on the desk of the now abandoned building.

 **Tada, who can guess what language Boss used I'll mention ya in chapter 4 if you can guess**


	4. Omnia Mutantur Nihil Interit

**Omnia Mutantur Nihil Interit**

 **The Flame Alchemist 13, Harryswoman, Darkflamefantasy, Kaylinelemental 15, Blazin 'Blue and Envy King**

 **You all guessed it with Spanish, eventually you will find out what country they are from till then**

 **On with the story**

No one said it was going to be easy, then again he didn't know what he was thinking when he let the two stay with him.

"Brother please come out, no one's going to hurt you" the soft pleas made him look towards Alphonse.

The large armor was currently kneeling near a corner; sitting in said corner was Edward eyes were open but he seemed paralyzed with fear as Al tried to coax him out.

Edward was like a statue, unmoving, was he even breathing?

Dr. Vance and Vera had explained that there had been triggers they still didn't know about and they would have to be careful to find out what they were exactly

Things had gotten off to a rough start that morning.

 **(Earlier that day)**

 **-000-**

"Colonel are we telling brother about, well you know?" Al hesitantly asked the man.

The two having made their way to the hospital as soon as they were told they could take Edward home, we'll what would be home until he got better.

But recovered from what, the mental aspects or his muteness neither knew.

Roy looked at up at Alphonse, it had been only the two of them this time.

He left Hawkeye in charge of the office so he could have the day off, he hardly got any sleep the night before.

He just couldn't figure out how he was going to tell the kid, but if he didn't say anything it would just worsen the situation.

A different receptionists was at the desk as he began filling out the proper paper work, Al stood to the side like he had for the past week.

Hopefully that would change, Alphonse always was the quieter of the Elric brothers but this week he surpassed that silence and almost seemed obsolete.

The woman smiled as she ordered them to the waiting room; she was a lot pushier than the woman from the day before.

"Do you think brothers going to be okay?" Mustang had just sat down as he became aware of Al looking at him.

It was strange how those red soul fire eyes which belong to an empty shell seemed to almost glimmer in an emotional pain.

"It's Fullmetal Alphonse, your brothers been through worst and he always bounces back" but this time he didn't believe his words as he usually did.

And it was clear Alphonse didn't either" you mean like two years ago with those kidnappers" he spoke quietly but Roy hadn't missed the resentment in the boys voice.

Alphonse never had gotten over that particular incident; it was hard to swallow the fact that the boy could feel resentment towards him.

He knew it was illogical to be thinking that, Edward had taken a full two weeks to recover from that particular kidnapping he only knew details as neither brother spoke to him about it.

It had been the first time they saw how protective Alphonse could truly be about his brother, and just another thing to remind Roy that he didn't know everything about these boys.

"You're never going to let that one go are you" it hadn't come out as a joke as the boys head turned away.

"Its different this time colonel, brother was scared yesterday" he looked at his leather hands almost as if seeing his armor for the first time.

If the situation weren't so heavy he would have smirked, he may not know everything about the boys even now four years later but he had begun to be able to read the younger boys armor better.

"He looked so guilty when he flinched away from me, it's just if I hadn't had that fight with him he wouldn't even be here" Al's voice began to take on that pained guilty self loathing tone Roy had become so used to hearing as the boy would surely be crying if he could" he wouldn't have to lose something else, he already lost his arm because of me now he could lose his voice!" resting his helmet in his arms Al was the very picture of miserable.

Roy didn't know what to say to the boy, he was once again reminded of Edward and so he hoped he wasn't about to make things worse" Alphonse this wasn't your fault, for all we know these men would have attacked Edward anyway" from the small conversation he had with the man the day before it seemed plausible.

"But if they had I could have helped, they wouldn't have taken him" at least he wasn't hitting things like he had nearly a week before.

No one but Edward knew the real bounds of Al's strength and Roy hoped he never would find out the armors true strength.

The silence that followed didn't last long as Dr. Vance made his appearance along with another doctor; she was several years younger maybe in her forties but had seemed to have aged well.

Brown almost black hair in a bun, her deep blue eyes were sharp and serious making Roy flinch instantly; the small smile on her face only seemed to enhance her intimidating features, yet she seemed familiar.

"Colonel Mustang, Alphonse" Vance greeted kindly a grandfatherly smile was on his face, for the sake of the young boy in front of him.

"So the boy is the Fullmetal Alchemist, your subordinate correct?" spoke the woman doctor, her voice was cold as ice and clear.

Why did she seem familiar? Wondered Roy.

She smirked looking at him" been awhile hasn't it Roy, don't tell me you forgot about me after all you ended up in the med tent often" Dr. Vance and Alphonse looked at the two in confusion as something clicked in Mustangs brain.

"Vera?" she hadn't age much as the woman smirked.

"Small world, Dr. Vance this is one of the men I treated during the war before I decided to officially work as a psychiatric doctor" the woman explained as the older man smiled.

"Well this should make introductions easier" the man smiled once again before a frown overtook his face" Edward seemed to just be afraid of touch yesterday but today several new problems have emerged" he fixed his glasses as Al was the one to speak.

"What kinds of problems?" despite the metallic echo the quiver in the boy's voice was easy to identify.

"Whatever happened to Edward had a larger affect on his psyche than the physical torment" began to explain Vera" everything they did was meant to affect his mind, these kidnappers whoever they are were focused on making him afraid" she spoke looking at a few papers she held.

"Since we don't know everything that was done we can't inform you of all of his triggers" Vance spoke regretfully" but as far touch is the most recent, one of our nurses found out the boy has a fear of needles" at this Alphonse once again spoke.

"Brother always has been afraid of them, he once punched a doctor" somehow the armor had gained sweat as he remembered the incident.

It had happened two months ago, and three months before that and a year and well did he need to go on?

"Then that fear must have been easier to escalate seeing as he already had a dislike of needles" murmured Vera as she jolted something down" after you check him out I'll need you to call anytime you discover a trigger" the woman order Al and Roy.

"Why is that?" asked Roy who had been keeping quiet for the most part.

"The boy can't speak, add on the torture of whatever he went through you'll need help" Vera almost seemed to smirk" and we all know your useless when children are involved" it took all of Roy's self control not to sputter like an idiot.

Now he remembered why he didn't like Vera, she was a talkative sassier version of Hawkeye and just loved to point out his flaws.

Now he remembered why he hated psychiatrist.

"Umm, can we see brother now?" Alphonse's soft tone broke the two old ahem 'friends' glaring and smirking contest.

"Right, Dr. Vera I trust I'll see you later on" Vance said to the woman as she nodded going back to work but she turned her head back for a moment.

"Alphonse right? Knowing Roy he won't call so make sure to keep me updated on your brother's status" the humor of the morning was appreciated by Alphonse's as he tried to keep his chuckles silent.

The colonel's face reminded him of Edwards, red with embarrassment and mouth opened with that 'what just happened' expression.

Dr. Vance held in his own chuckle as it was nice to see humor in a place full of so much sadness and death.

"This way if you'll please" the chuckle came out in his tone as Roy muttered something about 'evil women'.

Though the cloud of worry had calmed since they first arrived as the walk to Edward's hospital room was a relatively peaceful one.

The doctor opened the door as the three walked in; Ed was lying on his back as it was the only comfortable position in his current state.

He was staring at the ceiling as he blinked looking at them, though the doctor didn't notice it Roy and Al did.

Something had changed since yesterday, the day before Ed had been acting like his old self almost but now looking at him.

The boy seemed paler if possible but it was his eyes, usually full of stubborn fire seemed dulled to embers.

"Brother? We're here to get you" spoke Al approaching his brother slowly, once again Ed watched him hesitantly as if expecting an attack.

Ed nodded slowly trying to sit up as this time he managed without too much discomfit, though the wheezed groan was impossible to miss.

The boy looked up at Al with a puzzled expression, Roy and Dr. Vance had no idea what the boy was asking.

Once again Ed let out a wheezed sort of sound as if trying to speak; it still wasn't setting in for Roy.

Was it really possible that he'd never hear the kid's ridiculous rants again, or hear him grumbling about some mission.

The boy being mute could cause some problems with the military but as much as Roy hated to admit it, there wasn't a huge chance of him not being needed.

If anything it was the boy's mental state that would decide that.

Roy was brought out of his musing's by Al's voice" Brother? You know don't you?" his attention was on the armored boy as he realized what the boy's dejected admittance meant.

Ed nodded slowly hair hanging limply down his shoulders; he looked up at Al something akin to pain was on his face.

He then turned towards him there was no heated glare or hate, if anything there was fear.

It was impossible to know what kind of fear though.

"It's not permanent brother, you'll be able to talk again" at this Dr. Vance walked up to the younger boy as he lay a hand on the boys steel shoulder.

"I have to be honest with you boys" the man hated giving this sort of news but it was his job for the last 60 years, he looked at Edward who hadn't seemed to have heard" there's only a small chance of your older brother recovering his voice, he may be mute for the rest of his life" he hated the gasp that came from the younger boy.

But the elder brother hadn't even responded Vance had seen enough to know what this was.

Acceptance of defeat, the boy had probably accepted the fact he wouldn't be speaking again but his mind was probably still rejecting the idea.

Edward looked at the doctor as he once again gave a small nod, his fingers moved uselessly as much as they could while his arm was broken.

"I'll be seeing you in a few weeks for that arm" was all Dr. Vance said as he walked out.

He hoped everything would turn out okay for the boys, military at their age.

What was happening to the world? He wondered.

Mustang sighed as he watched Alphonse who seemed confused about what to do" we brought you a change of clothes but?" Ed stiffed at what his brother was proposing as he shook his head slightly faster than before.

"We can step out if that'll make you more comfortable Edward" Roy spoke for the first time since they walked in, he used the boy's real name feeling that titles weren't appropriate at the moment.

Ed just nodded as Alphonse gently laid the materials on the bed, and despite the fact that Al wanted to help his brother he knew what would happen if he even touched his brother.

The two left the conversation with Vera, Dr. Vance and the way Edward had somehow found out by himself about his condition had turned out.

Roy just wished he had told the boy the day before, yesterday he had almost seemed normal but now.

It was as if whatever had happened had finally caught up to the boy.

-000-

Trying to dress with a broken arm was painful and hard, but he just didn't trust anyone to be that close to him.

He honestly didn't know what was wrong with him anymore; there had been a doctor earlier that morning.

A woman who asked him all these strange questions, she just asked him to nod or shake his head as she just wrote it all down especially his reaction to a needle.

He hadn't meant to almost have a break down it was just, he already hated the damn things and those bastards.

He shook his head once again, no he wouldn't think about it the sooner he forgot the sooner he wouldn't be so pathetic.

But they did leave him with something he couldn't forget, he wished his arm was more mobile as at least the clothing was a t-shirt and slacks easy to get into.

It didn't lessen the pain in trying to move a broken limb.

Standing was easier now but every movement just reminded him of every wound now covered by the new clothing, everything except his neck at least.

The bruises wouldn't be gone for awhile and he'd have to come back to see how it was healing not that it mattered, why should he care if he might never be able to talk again.

What's worse his brother and the colonel had already known, that explained their reactions yesterday.

This wasn't something he was going to be able to walk off or hide, he had barley gotten any sleep and during that night of wakefulness he wondered if that's what Alphonse went through every day.

Endless nights of torment to only think about what he didn't have, about what he lost.

Once again he cursed himself for being so pathetic and yet he just couldn't feel bad about it, why did he have to be strong? Why did he have to pretend? Couldn't he be weak just this once?

His emotions were beginning to contradict his ideals, what was going on with him?

But no one could answer him, he couldn't ask anyone.

He suddenly felt even worse about the fight he had his brother a week ago, he felt trapped right now.

No one knew what he was thinking anymore and now he couldn't even voice anything, worse he couldn't tell anyone about Boss and part of his plans.

Thinking about Boss made him turn towards his pillow as he walked with slow steps, he hoped no one would try to catch him once they left if he stumbled or fell.

He was glad his fingers could still move as he once again moved the pillow, the fact that the note was still there just made him worry.

Was it possible one of Boss's men was here! His breathing hitched as he tried to calm himself, that couldn't be it could it?

Clutching the note tightly he saw the nearby trash bin, it wasn't like he didn't know what the note said but he had a bad feeling.

No sooner had he rid himself of the paper when a knock echoed through the quiet, it was pure torture.

He felt trapped in his body, and he hated how it made him remember his younger brother.

Alphonse was also trapped, in a body that wasn't his own.

If this was the worlds way of screwing with him he wanted to teach it a lesson, wasn't his guilt bad enough why! Why did this have to happen!

Slowly making his way towards the door he kicked at it with his now shoed automail foot, might as well use his working limbs.

"Edward?"

"Brother?"

The door opened showing the colonel and his younger brother.

"Ready to leave?" asked Mustang as the man's usual smirk wasn't on his face he actually seemed concern.

And Ed hated how afraid he felt, he almost didn't want to leave but at the same time he did.

Hadn't they said they'd find him anywhere? He clenched his teeth at that; he wished he would stop remembering.

"Brother? Are you okay? Are you in pain?" Alphonse why was he being so caring right now, they had fought the last time they saw each other.

That small one-sided conversation didn't count for anything, not when he was like this.

Useless, he thought he was useless, pathetic, and worthless, he just couldn't help playing the words back in his mind.

The words spoken to him began to surface and he couldn't stop them until he felt what may have been a touch of leather and jumped back.

The sound he let out sounded so foreign to him, like a wheeze yet an incoherent grunt.

"You spaced out brother, sorry" Alphonse looked self conscious as he looked towards Mustang.

There was something else they were keeping from him but all Mustang did was motion for them to leave.

"Alphonse if your brother falls let him try to grab you okay" the man said as Alphonse was confused but Ed knew why.

He didn't like people touching him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to fall into the closes thing near him if he felt like he was about to collapse.

Though he hoped he wouldn't fall against his brother and once again hated that thought, it wasn't Al's fault it could never be his brother's fault.

But anytime the light coming in from windows reflected off the steel it almost made him freeze, it was just it reminded.

Once again he blocked it from his mind, he wouldn't think, he wouldn't think, he wasn't there he was here.

Dr. Vance had been nearby when they were leaving saying he expect them back for the check up on Ed's throat in a few weeks, he couldn't do much but look at the man as his brother and Mustang said goodbye and waved.

He didn't know where they were going as his first thought was the dorms until his brother and Mustang told him they were going to stay with him.

Stay with Mustang? Okay did something fall on the man's head during the week he got caught?

Alphonse explained he had been staying with the man when he had gone missing and thought that it would be easier for Ed to recover in a quiet house rather than the dorms.

All Ed had done was nod his head, at Al.

He knew Alphonse was watching him with worry, why did his little brother worry about someone like him anyway?

He was now even more pathetic than both of them, missing an arm and had one broken which he could move slightly only if he wanted to be in extreme pain.

Knowing Al he would try to help out but how could he? He couldn't let his own brother even touch him; he also could barely stand to look at him as the sunlight hit the steel.

It gleamed silver, stained in blood, his blood.

He didn't notice he was beginning to blank out as the jerk of the car stopping at a cross road woke him up.

Why was he blanking out?

He didn't know.

The day wouldn't even be half way through before another episode began.

 **(Present)**

"Colonel, brother won't move it's like he can't hear me" Roy looked at the armored boy, the fourteen year olds voice was quivering in fear.

He was glad the boy wasn't having a break down; they had enough to trouble with Ed's current episode.

What was wrong with the boy?

He'd been in that state for the last five minutes as he decided on trying what Al had done at the hospital" Colonel you know brother-" he didn't get very far as the man lay a hand on his brothers flesh shoulder..

It looked like it wasn't working until Ed gasped and nearly smacked his head into the wall trying to get away from them.

"Brother! Brother, its okay your okay!" Al quickly spoke up hands waving uselessly in the air as his brother was looking around once again with that same expression of paranoia.

Ed looked at them still looking spooked as his breathing began to calm, pushing himself against the wall he slowly stood up.

He seemed confused as if he didn't know what was going on.

"Ed, hey you okay? You blanked out on us" Roy asked the boy, as much as he didn't want to tell Vera this wasn't normal.

He had noticed the boy do his at the hospital and in the car when Edward thought he hadn't been looking, this wasn't normal blanking out three time's barley hours apart.

"Alphonse why don't you get your brother something to eat, knowing his appetite the hospital food probably didn't fill that black hole" the man tried to lighten the mood as it only caused Ed to give him a look.

Leading without touching his brother Roy tried not to curse Vera a thousand deaths.

He would have handled Edward but honestly, he wasn't giving Vera the satisfaction of being right again.

And part of him felt like a jerk as here was Ed going through something he didn't know about and all he could think about was his rivalry to a woman he had only met in the war.

A small shout from the kitchen at least held some comfort" Brother! Fine sit on the table but you have to get down on your own" he thought he heard a raspy grunt of what would have been a sarcastic remark.

Picking up the phone he had in the living room he once again sighed, he really never did realize how much he enjoyed those arguments with Ed.

That old saying people said' you never appreciate what you have until it's gone' he really wished he had.

The phone rang a few times before someone answered" Vera, who might this, be?" he grit his teeth.

She loved to mock him.

"You never get sick of this game do you Vera" he pointed out as the amused voice of the woman spoke back.

"Whatever do you mean Roy Mustang" but through the amusement her tone held a business persona" something happened with Edward?" she asked.

"He's been blanking out, it happened once at the hospital, then in the car and just awhile ago, he woke up only because someone made contact with him" he explained as over the phone he heard a pen scribbling down notes.

Actually now that he thought about it, Ed had been blanking out a bit the day before as well.

"keep an eye out for anything else, I think I may know what this is but I need to be sure" it seemed Vera was about to hang up when" and Roy, maybe you're not a complete failure with children if these two boys trust you" the line went dead after that.

Did Vera just give him a compliment?

Placing the phone back on its holder he tried to ignore the feeling of uselessness he felt, right now was too early to begin asking Ed questions about his abductors.

Especially since the only one who could even remotely read him was Alphonse, and even that had its limits.

Yes or no questions went only so far, that and he was afraid of the kid blanking out again if he asked the wrong thing.

Yes this was a lot more than he bargained for, so then why was he doing it?

He knew why he just wasn't ready to admit it to himself.

The day wasn't half over and it would be hell turned into the living nightmare come night.

Finding Edwards captors was the least of their problems.

 **Can anyone guess what Ed has, it is a real condition but I won't reveal what it is for awhile**

 **Next chapter will be more fluffy but also more painful, who knows maybe you'll find out more about his mysterious Spanish speaking boss**


End file.
